Touch Me
by Galiko
Summary: Barnaby and Kotetsu roleplay a bit in bed – this time, Barnaby pretends to be a virgin.


"Kotetsu, can we try something?"

It's with a rather wide-eyed, imploring stare that the question is asked, and immediately, Kotetsu finds himself wary. Barnaby has a way of asking things – of getting what he wants even when Kotetsu is less than thrilled – and especially behind the locked door of their bedroom, Kotetsu is always a bit anxious.

Barnaby's mind can be a bit _too_ strange at times, even for him.

"… What?"

Wary. Decidedly so. Barnaby sighs at him, rolls onto his back, his gaze shuttering beneath the glint of his glasses.

"I thought it would be maybe… interesting to role-play something in particular."

Skeptical, instantaneously. But Barnaby continues, as blunt as always: "You weren't my first time, but… I was wondering if maybe we could pretend, once, that you were."

The blond _might_ be flushing a bit. It's hard to tell in the dim light of the room and Kotetsu pauses, a little taken aback. It isn't what he expected, after all; no, he expected something far… cruder? Well, Barnaby can be quite lewd at times in the bedroom, which isn't a _bad thing_ – merely jarring. But this… is almost sweet. No, it's _definitely_ sweet, and the more and more Kotetsu considers it, the more appealing it becomes.

"… All right," he slowly, a little breathlessly answers, more and more pleased by the thoughts of Barnaby flushed and hesitant and pretending, at least, to be overwhelmed and inexperienced. A chance for _him_ to be the one entirely in control for once, at least, and to exert a bit of prowess more so than usual. He lifts a hand, thumb tracing the slant of a high, fine cheekbone, feeling the heat of Barnaby's flush. "I'd be up for that."

As sweet as it is, it's also alluring. Barnaby seems to fall into his role so fluidly and without hesitation, down to how his lips purse and his head turns to the side – into Kotetsu's touch, but with a little, anxious exhale all the same. Kotetsu can't help but lick his lips as his fingertips trail down the arc of that throat, watching how Barnaby's adam's apple bobs with a heavy swallow, watching how his head tips back a bit further, welcoming the touch so readily.

Even playing the role of some untouched virgin, Barnaby reaches for him, and Kotetsu likes that – likes how eager he is to be close to him, with a hand tangled into the front of his half-unbuttoned shirt. Kotetsu leans down, then, answering the tug readily with his lips catching hold of the blond's, teeth nipping at a plush lower lip – tugging, licking, sucking upon it as Barnaby's sighs turn to moans and a low, strangled back whimper escapes him as his lips finally part entirely and Kotetsu is able to taste him.

It's all in the subtle, careful way that Barnaby handles himself that makes Kotetsu actually _believe_ the man is untouched. He's obviously wanting – no dead fish here, certainly not – but his fingers are fumbling, his breath shaky, his leans and rubs and nuzzles into each touch holding an edge of hesitation born of supposed inexperienced.

And Kotetsu _likes it._

"Such a good boy, Bunny."

And Barnaby shudders, arching upward with the words. It's hard to resist the spike of pleasure that singes down Kotetsu's own spine to _see_ Barnaby react so strongly – to feel his hips jerk and arch against the thigh Kotetsu has placed between them, to feel the claw of his fingers into his back. Still, he refrains from pouncing just yet – he has better ideas. Many of them.

"I don't suppose you've ever sucked someone off, have you."

Kotetsu has a hard time keeping his voice steady when he says it, especially when Barnaby's flush darkens, his eyes lidding behind his glasses as he gives a vehement shake of his head rather than verbally answer. The flick of his tongue over his lower lip betrays how eager he is all the same, but Kotetsu doesn't mind. If anything, it makes him _want_ that much more.

"Get up, then."

He catches the blond by the arm, coaxing him off the bed entirely as he himself sits upon the edge of it. Barnaby seems to take the cue easily enough, no matter how convincingly unsure his descent to his knees in front of him is, and Kotetsu helps him along by undoing his own belt, shoving his pants and underwear down enough to pull free his cock.

Surprising, really, how hard he already is – how he aches when he takes himself in hand and strokes the stiff length of flesh with a swipe of his thumb over the slick head of it. Barnaby, on his knees, is trying not to pant, his hands twisting in front of himself in an attempt not to simply lurch forward and grasp at him himself, and Kotetsu bites his own lip to keep back a groan at the sight alone.

God, he wants to fuck that perfect mouth.

He reaches his other hand out, fisting his fingers into the curls of his lover's hair to tug his head forward. There's a bit of resistance, which only makes his breath hitch. "Don't be like that, Bunny." His hips jerk forward a bit, the head of his cock brushing those soft, pretty lips, and he barely stifles a growl. "Open up."

It's a new thing, to be sure, to be 'teaching' _Bunny_ this. Still, Barnaby's lips part slowly, his tongue flicking out for a taste that is as sloppy as it is openly _knowing_ how alluring the image is, and Kotetsu can't stand it anymore – both of his hands wrap themselves up in those perfect, soft curls and he tugs, dragging Barnaby forward to take more of him in.

Kotetsu can tell Barnaby is struggling not to simply hollow his cheeks and suck – harder, more insistently, just the way Kotetsu likes it, but he somehow manages by swallowing only, his tongue a slick, warm drag along the underside of the older man's cock, and Kotetsu huffs out a hot, hard breath as his hips jerk forward a bit more, sliding in deeper and enjoying how he felt Barnaby choke and gag a bit, tugging back a bit in his hold with something akin to a muffled whine fleeing the blond's throat.

"And you were doing so good, too," Kotetsu murmurs, loosening his hold only for a moment to let the blond drag his head back a bit – but not entirely. The image of those perfect lips wrapped around him is too much to bear, and like hell Kotetsu intends to let that pass from his eyesight anytime soon. "C'mon, Bunny. Relax a bit. Let's see how much you can take."

There's another, strangled noise that Kotetsu believes is assent – for Barnaby isn't stopping him, no, not at all, and he thrusts forward, a slow, deep slide that hits the back of Barnaby's throat. This time, the blond visibly shudders, a sharp, quick inhale through his nose following, his eyes a downward flutter that only makes Kotetsu want to fuck his face that much more. With every slick, sloppy jerk of his hips, dragging hot tongue and bruised, reddened lips over him, he thinks about coming over Barnaby's face – of watching his indigence, his feigned embarrassment and most of all, how he'd blush and pant and be even more turned on by the second –

But fuck, fuck, he _can't._ Not yet, not now. He twitches, shuddering as he grits his teeth and forcibly holds him back as he pushes Barnaby away and pulls back. Barnaby is panting as hard as he is, licking at his own, abused lips and staring up at Kotetsu over his glasses, attempting confused and only managing it partially. He looks like an absolute _harlot_, all parted lips with harsh breath escaping them, flushed skin and hooded eyes.

"Was that… good…?"

"Yes," Kotetsu manages to grind out, a hand hauling Barnaby back onto the bed by a tight grip upon his arm. "Yes. God, you have no idea." His mouth is on the blond's neck, lips parted to taste the thud of his pulse underneath fair skin, and Barnaby whimpers, wriggling that much closer. It has to be _hard_ for the man to contain how eager he is then – how much he wants to be fucked, and Kotetsu can only grin, knowing damned well how much fun it will be to _tease him_ about it.

"I'm going to fuck you, Bunny." His teeth capture the lobe of one, perfect ear as his hands fall upon lean hips, dragging Barnaby closer – fingers plucking at tight boxers and easing them down. "I'm gonna lay you out over this bed and spread you wide. Fill you up. Don't you want to know what that feels like?"

It should embarrass him, how easily the words come from his lips, but when is there time for embarrassment when Barnaby is shuddering in his grasp like this – and god, but Kotetsu can't help but drag him back onto the bed entirely, coaxing him onto all fours, yanking down his boxers completely and spreading his fingers over the round, muscular curve of his ass.

"Have you ever pleasured yourself like this, Bunny?" A bottle of lube is yanked from underneath a pillow, his fingers slick with it before they press against his lover, but not inside just yet – simply rubbing, feeling how Barnaby twitches and struggles not to arch backward and take those fingers in on his own accord.

"I… n-no…"

He's positively breathless, and Kotetsu swallows, his other hand tightly gripping one of Barnaby's hips to hold him still. "No?" he lowly husks, a last, teasing rub following the words before he slowly presses a finger inside, savoring the hitching, mindless gasp that escapes Barnaby's lips. "Let me show you how to do it right, then."

It's sinful how Barnaby struggles not to arch backwards, but to squirm away instead – doing a fine job of pretending to be torn between the two. Kotetsu loves it, though, how Barnaby's body obviously still knows his touch so well – knows _damn well_ that those long, calloused fingers know exactly how to curl and twist within him, how to spread wide and _stroke_ over certain places that leave him panting, twinging with his toes curling as his face presses down into a pillow, nails curled into the bedsheets and teeth nipping at fabric.

"F…fuck… fuck, _Kotetsu_ – too much – "

"That's not very proper of you, is it, Bunny?" Kotetsu breathes, even as his fingers press in deeper on their own accord, only encouraged by the lewdness of his lover's tone. Barnaby groans, then, openly and unabashedly, his thighs quivering as his hips jerk back, arcing into Kotetsu's hand with something akin to a sob. Every slick in and out of those digits made him squirm, made him shiver, and Kotetsu is sure that he's panting right along with the other man.

"For someone that's never done this before, you sure seem to like it."

Barnaby _whimpers_. "I … i-it's just – " Kotetsu can _hear_ how the man's tongue is suddenly too heavy, a little slurred as his breath hitches and his mind starts to focus on everything _but_ coherent speech. "It feels so good when you do that – _ahn_ – "

The little mewl at the end of Barnaby's sentence sends a heat raking down Kotetsu's spine, seemingly straight to his cock with full intentions of leaving _him_ shivering next. "I'll give you something even better," is his low promise, and Barnaby can only groan as Kotetsu's fingers slide away, his hands kneading into the bed like some overeager cat in heat.

There _is_ only so much pretending that can be done, after all, especially when Kotetsu urgently coaxes him to turn over – flat onto his back now, a sprawl of long, lean limbs and quaking muscles presses his lube-slick cock against him and Barnaby scarcely resists the urge to arch down and against it. He's trembling from the urge not to, and Kotetsu can only smirk, reaching up to catch hold of one of Barnaby's hands and bring it down to the length of his erection.

"Put it in yourself. Watch yourself take me."

Barnaby's breath hiccups, and his fingers tighten around Kotetsu in a slow squeeze. It's almost too much to bear, especially with how Barnaby still manages to hesitate, even as he squirms down and closer, his thighs spreading wider as he bites his lip, slowly, gingerly easing the other man into him.

The first inch is the most intense – the hot, tense clench of muscles around him making him grit his teeth, dig a hand into the bed, and further steady himself by gripping tight to one, lean hip. Barnaby's teeth are sinking into his own lower lip, his other hand raked carelessly back through his hair as he _watches_ every inch of Kotetsu's cock slide into him, lashes heavy and skin flushed hot as he struggles not to simply squirm.

And with that struggle, the last of Kotetsu's self-control disappears.

It's with a low, throaty growl that he shoves himself in entirely, bringing Barnaby's voice to break on some sharp, hitching keen. What are games at a time like this, when Barnaby's chest is heaving, his legs trembling and his hands reaching out to grasp for Kotetsu's neck, all the better to wrap up into his hair and drag him _down_ – because fuck, _fuck_ Barnaby feels good, all intense, tight heat, firm, sweat-slick skin and with heated, ragged little breaths puffing against his ear.

Each slide is a slick, heated thing, his hands closing tightly about Barnaby's hips to drag him into each thrust and fuck him that much harder. It's mind-numbing, really, how Barnaby writhes – all pretenses gone, the blond can't help himself and Kotetsu loves that, _loves_ that he enjoys being held down and taken like this, loves that Barnaby so obviously and completely wants to be his.

"So much for it being _too much_, huh?"

And Barnaby whimpers – jerks – arches sharply against him and Kotetsu just shoves him back down again, lips parting to sink his teeth into the junction of neck and shoulder. It's some sort of primal instinct, he supposes, to want to _mark_ what is his – because Barnaby _is_ his, and he'll have it no other way, not when he's dragging him close, fucking him, watching the other man grind his hips back into him and work himself along his cock as eagerly as anything.

Barnaby's skin serves to muffle his own, deep groan as he comes, a rough, forward snap of his hips burying himself as deeply into the blond as he can be as he spills himself. His fingers are surely leaving bruises over those lean hips, but he likes that, too – wants to see proof the next morning of what he's done and how he's fucked _his_ Bunny-chan so thoroughly that no one else could ever compare.

Barnaby isn't far behind after Kotetsu wraps a still-shaking hand around his cock – strokes roughly, savors how he _squirms_ into the bed and turns his head aside to pant heavy. He loves the way Barnaby lifts a hand of his own up, bites into his knuckles, squeezes his eyes shut when he finally does come with a muffled, half-sob, toes curled and body nothing but trembling, taut nerves.

It takes a bit for them both to calm down enough to simply collapse into the bed, tangled up around one another – Barnaby's face pressed into Kotetsu's shoulder as he sucks in ragged, soothing breaths and still periodically flexes his fingers into the older man's skin as if he were a kneading cat, thoroughly sated. Kotetsu, for his part, can't help but idly quip:

"Sometimes, you have good ideas, Bunny."

"… Only sometimes?"

"Yeah."

He gets bitten for that.


End file.
